


[Podfic] Interlude

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Getting Back Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Interlude" by NiñaRead for Octobercest 2020Author's original summary:A quiet evening stirs up some memories.
Relationships: Bleys/Corwin (Chronicles of Amber)
Collections: Octobercest 2020!





	[Podfic] Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696295) by Niña. 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:01
  * **File Size:** 8 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17KteMzGdEvYkkzNG6UlprbTv0ZMSejE2/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Interlude_](https://amberfic.livejournal.com/1791.html)
  * **Author:** [Niña](https://cerulean-eyes.livejournal.com/)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona



**Author's Note:**

> If this is your fic, I apologize that I was unable to find any way to contact you. Please let me know if you have a problem with me having made a podfic of it


End file.
